


Forgetting Regret

by maramarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Girls Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Condoms, F/F, Faux Cock, Girl Penis, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Lesbian Sex, Riding, Strap-Ons, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Part two of Polyjuice Pleasure- Hermione and Ginny find themselves back in the abandoned girl's bathroom stall once more, and their lust for each other continues.





	Forgetting Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Words meant to be italicized are in all caps. Short and sweet? Didn't have as much foreplay/scene setting as usual. Hope you all like it anyways, as it was highly requested.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled, standing outside the boy's room in the Gryffindor dormitory. She had her hands cupped around her mouth for maximum volume, which had gained the attention of several people lounging or studying in chairs before the fire, but when they recognized her red hair, they all just rolled their eyes and turned back to what they were doing. They all just brushed it off as Weasley antics, which all Gryffindors were used to.

When Ron appear in the door frame, or even had the decency to yell back, Ginny yelled his name. Then, she added "Hermione needs your help!" just so he absolutely wouldn't ignore her that time. With those words, more heads swiveled, astounded that THE Hermione Granger needed help. Usually, if there was anyone needing help, it was always everyone else needing HER help.

Ginny glared in the general direction of the audience she'd captured and they all turned away, knowing better than to evoke the youngest Weasley's wrath. She'd had many years of learning from her mother and brothers on how to properly and effectively get someone to shut up. She was quiet until offended, and no one wanted to see her blow up. So they simply didn't offend her.

Ron came running from his room, breathless. "What's wrong?" He asked Ginny, his accent accentuating his worry as it grew thicker, sloppy and unpolished like they spoke at home. 

His younger sister had to quickly wipe the smile from her face. "I-I'm not sure," she stuttered. "Hermione is in the bathroom, and I heard her scream. I think she's hurt, Ron! I came and got you because I wasn't sure I knew enough spells to help."

He paled. "The bathroom?" he asked slowly, surely remembering the day Hermione almost died because of the troll that had slipped into the girls bathroom when she had hid out there, crying at Ron's harsh words.

Ginny nodded frantically. "Yes! We need to go, now, Ron!" she exclaimed, yanking on his arm.

He let her lead him out of the room, tripping over his feet as he hurried to keep up with her.

Ginny dragged him up several staircases and through many hallways. While she ran easily, Ron was panting behind her. "Which bloody bathroom is she in? The most obscure one she could find?" he asked, struggling to say the words between his gasping breaths.

She had to refrain from laughing. "We're almost there. Just down this hallway," she assured, making her voice hurried so he was reminded the situation was urgent.

As they neared the end of the hallway, Ginny skidded to a stop and Ran crashed into her. She quickly dropped his wrist with distaste, and then batted her lashes, trying to squeeze a few tears out so she looked scared. "In there," she said, making her voice quiver. Her arm shook as she pointed towards the door to the abandoned girl's lavatory. 

Ron puffed his chest and then barreled through the door. He would never admit that he was just about shitting his pants. Ginny knew the facial expression of his terror all too well though. She knew Hermione did as well.

"Hermione?" Ron called, his voice switching from an octave lower and then one higher than his normal one. He had been trying to sound courageous, bit the echo of his own voice made him nervous.

There was silence in the room after that, Ron standing in the middle, turning on his feet to try to figure out where Hermione was, while Ginny stood by the door, arms wrapped around herself.

Ron looked quickly at Ginny and then gulped. "Hermione?" he called out again.

"Ron!" Hermione squeaked from inside one of the stalls. "A potion went wrong, and, and, I don't know what to do," she admitted, choking through her words. 

He ran to the stall she was at. "What's wrong?" 

Hermione cried out. "I don't know! Ron, it hurts so bad, you have to help me," she gasped.

Then Ginny watched with a smile as Ron hurriedly reached into his robes, pulled out his wand and whizzed it around as he casted an unlocking spell.

The stall door creaked slowly open, revealing Hermione sitting on the closed toilet seat, practically bent in half cradling her stomach.

Ron reached forward and put the back of his hand against her forehead. "You don't feel warm, which is probably good," he observed. "Is it your stomach? Did you drink a potion that made you sick? Tell me so I can help."

She groaned. "It made my body weird," Hermione told him.

His face scrunched. "Weird how? Show me," Ron told her.

Hermione shook her head a little. "I don't think you want to see," she warned.

"Just show me so I can help," Ron told her again.

And then she was straightening her spine and unfurling her hands from her lap.

Ron looked down and screamed bloody murder. And then he turned and ran out of the room faster than he'd ever run in his entire life.

Because on Hermione lap was the cock she had manipulated out of a polyjuice potion. She had her skirt unzipped slightly and turned so he should pull it out and sit it on the soft fabric, just waiting to terrify Ron with.

Ginny came rushing up to the stall, her face red as she laughed hysterically. "Did you see his face? Priceless!"

Hermione was laughing too, clutching her stomach now because it actually hurt from the harsh laughs that ripped from her stomach, making her chest heave as they left. "I know! He was so scared!"

Ginny wiped her eyes with her sleeves, trying to wipe away the tears of laughter.

Hermione took a steadying breath, her laughter dying down. A few giggles still escaped from her, though they were silenced by Ginny's cackles.

"Uh, can I ask a favor?" Hermione began, her wavering words hardly cutting through Ginny' laughs. Luckily though, the redhead heard her and forced herself to stop so she could hear Hermione. She cocked an eyebrow, gesturing for the older girl to go on.

Hermione gulped. "So, this is weird. And I'm honestly quite uncomfortable asking-"

Ginny sighed. "Just spit it out."

"Okay. Uh, would you maybe mind helping me, uh, masturbate again?" She asked. Then her heart fluttered and she turned beat red and rushed to explain herself. "It's just that last time, after you did it, the spell wore off for whatever reason. By the time I had reached my class, my," she cleared her throat, "parts were back to normal."

Ginny laughed, which made Hermione's stomach sink, seeming to settle on her lap with her heart dropping on top of it. "That's all?" Ginny asked, sounding so unsurprised. Hermione's insides flopped back into place, leaving her with a stuttering astonishment at how unfazed Ginny was.

"Uh, yes?" Hermione asked more than said, her confidence wavering under Ginny's staring gaze.

Then Ginny shrugged her shoulders airily. "Okay, I'll do it," she agreed.

Hermione let out a breathe she hadn't even realised she was holding. Ginny saw it though, watching the movement of Hermione's throat moving and then her tongue swiping across her chapped lips. 

She watched as Hermione searched for the words to say, to indicate what should happen next. But she was really testing her patience, opening and closing her mouth for well over a minute. Finally, Ginny just dropped to her knees in the stall and picked up Hermione's faux cock, which was still laid out on her plaid skirt.

Immediately, Hermione threw her head back, gasping at the feel. Though she hadn't been hard before, Ginny could already feel the length between her fingers thickening.

Hermione's breaths came out in huffs, and her legs beneath her skirt spasmed, squeezing together. Ginny used the hand that wasn't wrapped around Hermione to pry them open, slotting herself between them and allowing Hermione's thighs to press against her shoulders, making her feel trapped, though it was a feeling she relished in.

When Hermione had her head thrown back, eyes cast towards the ceiling, nervous to make heavy eye contact with her friend who she had asked to casually jack her off, Ginny took her chance to move her head forwards, enveloping the red head of Hermione's cock in her mouth. She tasted it's salty wetness in her tongue, making her lick at the tip and swirl her tongue carefully, thoughtfully keeping her mouth held open wide so she didn't scrape Hermione with her teeth.

Hermione's voluntary action was to gasp and suddenly look down at Ginny, her eyes wide and her pupils inside them blown to hide the color of her irises. Involuntarily, though, one of her hands reached forward, grasping tightly on Ginny's hair and pulling on it. The yank made Ginny moan, which only made Hermione tug harder.

When Ginny began to take more of Hermione's cock into her mouth, the harsh grip on her hair encouraging her, Hermione couldn't help but push herself in further, making Ginny slide down on her cock so far that her nose brushed the soft curls of Hermione's pubic hair. Ginny could feel the tip pushing against her gag reflex, just daring her to go further, so she pulled back, swirling her tongue around the tip before taking half of it into her mouth again, hallowing her cheeks, sucking hard while bobbing her head. She took the base in her hand, jerking the half of Hermione's dick she didn't have in her mouth.

Hermione's head hit the wall behind her, her eyes squeezing shut in bliss. There was a moment were guilt pooled in her stomach for enjoying herself so much when her friend was just getting her off as a favor, but then she felt Ginny's teeth lightly graze the bottom of her cock and all her regrets seemed to float away. 

Ginny blinked her eyes, trying to get them to focus after she had fallen into a dazed routine: bobbing her head, pulling back to lick at the slit and taste the salty precum, before swallowing as much as she could and sucking in her cheeks. She looked up at Hermione through long lashes, watching how the girl struggled through moans and how her body shook from the pleasure. 

She felt warmth pooling in her own stomach, and when her thighs twitched with want, she could feel how damp her drawers had become, soaked in her own secret lust.

But what if she didn't need to keep that lust secret? Hermione had been hesitant before, but after Ginny had shown her how good she could make her feel, Hermione had changed her mind real fast. Maybe Ginny just needed to show her again.

Ginny reached into her robe, pulling a small packet from the pocket and ripping it open. While Hermione was distracted, head still thrown back and lost in a world of satisfaction, she ripped the package open. Then she slid the condom down Hermione's cock, still jerking at the same rhythm she had before so Hermione wouldn't notice right away. Not that she would have anyways with how consumed she was by the rush going through her.

For a moment, Ginny was unsure if she could take Hermione's thick length. But then she remembered how she had fucked herself on her fingers that morning, shoving them in as as deep as she could, until she could feel her knuckles push against her soft skin, as she came screaming out Hermione's name. She'd known that they would play their trick on Ron that day, and she just couldn't stop thinking about how sexy Hermione with a dick was after she'd remembered it. Truthfully, she'd been fantasizing about this moment since she'd last given Hermione a hand job in the very same stall. She just never thought it would come true because of how hesitant Hermione had been.

When Hermione had lost herself in a particularly loud moan, Ginny rose to her feet, still jerking Hermione's cock with her hand that had been coated in saliva and pre-cum. Then she lifted her own skirt, slipping her panties to the side, and guided herself onto Hermione's cock until she was sitting on the older girl's lap.

Hermione gasped, and her eyes flew open. "Ginny! W-What are you doing?" She asked, a stuttering mess. Ginny saw the reds of her cheeks, and the way her lips were a much darker shade than usual from biting and sucking on them in an attempt to keep quiet.

Ginny pushed up on her legs, Hermione's dick slipping from her wetness before she sat down on it again and ground her hips down. "Feels good, right?" Her voice was breathless, the feeling of Hermione reaching deep inside her making her feel hotter than she ever had.

"Oh, God, yes," Hermione gasped, her hips bucking up slightly. Ginny could still see the apprehension in her eyes though.

"Then don't worry about it. Just fuck me," she told the older, her voice deeper than it normally was.

Hermione nodded desperately, giving up on her doubts and grabbing onto Ginny's hips, letting her fingers slip under her vest and shirt so she could feel the smooth skin under her fingers.

Now with Hermione pushing up into her, Ginny began to bounce, pushing with her toes off the tiled floor. Her tits bounced wildly, confined only by the tightness she'd clasped her bra strap with. Any loser and she thought that might have just escaped the tight fabric of the cup. She was glad that it was tight though, the feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against the plush fabric made her eyes roll back in her head.

Both girls had sweat matting wispy fringe to their foreheads, pooling above the curve of their top lips to make their cupid's bows shimmer, and a sheen glazing across their skin that could only reveal how into it they both were.

Hermione's grip had grown tight, and her thrusts sloppy. The feeling of being wrapped up in someone's warmth was entirely foreign to her and there was no chance she was going to last even a few minutes.

While Ginny had a bit more experience, as fucking herself on her fingers hadn't been a one time occurrence, she had still never had anything impale her as deep as Hermione was, hitting spots inside her that made her quiver and moan. When Hermione released one of her hips in favor for rubbing at her clit, fingers petting through her fiery public hair, Ginny felt an overwhelming heat course through her, making her heart pulse and her pussy tighten as she came, her slick coating Hermione's cock in a warm layer.

Hermione's head fell, her forehead resting atop Ginny's shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around the girl sitting on her lap, fucking up into her one last time, her cock going in deep. Then she was shooting into the condom, the force of her orgasm nearly daring it to break, and her teeth bit at Ginny's shoulder, keeping herself quiet as her cock throbbed, cum still oozing out and filling the condom.

When Ginny felt Hermione go flaccid inside her she slowly pulled her out, already missing the feeling and ache of Hermione inside her. Her pussy felt used, stretched more taut than it had ever been, but the feeling made her want to come a second time, to leak her juices down her thighs so Hermione could see how just the thought of her made Ginny so hot.

But she knew that would be too much for Hermione, so instead focused on Getting toilet paper, scooting back on Hermione's thighs so she could clean herself up. Then she carefully pulled the condom from Hermione's cock, which she could already see shrinking rapidly. But before it would vanish, she got more toilet paper and cleaned it, not wanting to leave Hermione lathered in her own cum. 

By the time Ginny was standing back onto her feet, using the confining walls of the stall to help her stand on her shaky feet, the spell had worn off, leaving Hermione sitting with her normal parts, which Ginny could just barely see through the gap in her skirt.

Hermione was still breathing heavy, her eyes squeezed shut. But then she took a breath through puckered lips, letting the coolness of the air soothe her warm body. She let her eyes flutter open, taking in Ginny's post-sex glow. The way her hair was tousled, her skirt rumpled, and her vest still raised to show the red skin Hermione had gripped at. The sight did something to her.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a bout of confidence run through her. Whether it was a side effect of the potion or a newfound feeling towards the younger girl, she didn't know. But she did know she needed to say something to Ginny before the girl left for her classes. "Maybe we should cook up another batch of the potion, huh?"

Ginny smirked as she adjusted her sweater. "Do you plan on scaring Ron again, hm?" She teased.

"Ron doesn't need to be part of the equation," Hermione said simply, knowing Ginny would get the hint. She was pretty sure she had already gotten it and was just toying with Hermione. Which, she was.

"I don't think we'll be needing the potion to meet up in this stall again. How about next time I show you how good it can feel without needing a cock?" Ginny proposed, a thick red brow arched high and a smirk upon her lips.

Hermione bit her lip. "Alright," she agreed. She didn't know what the feeling was coursing through her, maybe it was excitement, or maybe it was just leftover adrenaline from her orgasm that was shrouding her thoughts. Either way, she liked it and would do just about anything to feel it again. Even if it meant betraying her crush on Ron so she could fuck his little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Please head to my tumblr, "maramarlowe" to leave requests/dm me and see my posting schedule. I've only got fics planned for the next two weeks, so now would be the best time to make a request!


End file.
